


Sleeping Cas Au

by DestielSpuffyFruk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSpuffyFruk/pseuds/DestielSpuffyFruk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas was frozen for years by a curse that was put on him.  Years dean found the body thinking the person had just fallen and needed CPR.  Sleeping beauty with a modern twist. </p><p>P.S: There may be the death of one person so they can be together forever. Not sure yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

****

** So I found this  prompted  on a spn page for Ideas :I really want a Sleeping Beauty Destiel AU with Cas as the beaut and Dean as his “prince.” Only instead of a medieval story, have Cas from a time that was really different from today and Dean as a normal man helping him adjust. Also some freaking out and seeing them really get together would be awesome! And please have some Sam love in there!  **

 

 

* * *

 

**PROLOGUE** **FROM THE PAST.**

Castiel was a mighty warrior of the lord, One of the best. That is till the cures hit. It was the year 1914. Castiel was on a mission to shut the gates of hell and make the world a better place or so he thought. When he got to the spot so many anger angels were there.

Metatron was one of them, You think Lucifer was the bad angel, then you where dead wrong. “Castiel, You have sinned and broken the rules of heaven.”

Castiel looked around at his brethren. “What rule have I broken? What sin did I commit that none of you have ever done!”

Not one dared looked at him. Metatron stepped forward. "You love a man. You go to him every night and watch him sleep. You help him when you are not supposed to interfere with the devils works. For that you must be punished!”

Castiel eyes widen. No they cant know that. He hid it so well he thought. “I will take your punishment, but no harm must come to him”

Metatron had a devilishly smirk “You mean this thing?” He tossed a head then the body was brought forward to be dropped in front of him. Castiel was so busy looking at his dead one that he did not notice the cuffs being put on him.

Castiel looked up with pure hate shining in his blue eyes. “I will kill you! How dare you harm a human!” Castiel made a move but to attack him but he could not move. Metatron walked over to Castiel. “You'll be dead next or close to it.” He then proceeded to take away Castiel grace from him. Castiel scream could be heard all over the heavens and earth.

When it was done and over with Metatron moved back to the group of angels. “Let him be a warning to all. Do not fall for these weak humans. We are above them and it is against the rules for a reason.” With that said he took flight. One by one the angels left.

Castiel lay weak on the ground. Just wishing death would come and take him so he could join Damien in heaven or maybe even hell. He didn't care as long as he was with his love.

Just then Gabriel, Balthazar, and Alfie showed up. They knelt beside Castiel and all laid a hand on his head. Gabriel “Your true love will find you soon. And when he does you shall awaken dear Castiel” Balthazar “but only by your true love kiss will you awake” Alfie “and only a true love sacrifice will bring you back to the heavens above”

A soft warm glow started to form from the three hands on Castiel head and it traveled down his body to his toes. He started to drifts off and when the glow hit his toes he was out of it and now in a sleeping state frozen in time.

 


	2. To the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel first meeting. Sleeping Beauty awakes~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to my best friend and her magic with words! She help me edit this and will continue to help me. She the best! R&R!

There was always talk about a body in the forest that never aged. So many had tried to see if they could wake the man, so they could know his secret. Nothing they tried to could wake him. He was not dead for he had a heart beat. A slow one but still there. A faint breath came from sleeping man. He was neither dead nor alive, in a place in between. The mystery of the man how ever was how he never aged. For many years he was the talk of the land. The man who never woke, never stirred, and never changed. Soon though he became just a myth or a legend. 

The year now was 2014. A lot has changed, no one believed the old tales passed along from generation to generation They where just stores, told to scare little ones or to entertain. That is unless you hunted those old stories or myths!

People call them Hunters. Vampire hunters, wolf hunters, could be supernatural hunters. Anything that can harm humans that are not human are being hunted.

There are two hunters that cause trouble wherever they go. Love ones who always die, they have died and come back themselves, being attacked left and right. They never did get a break from the supernatural world. That is until the day the oldest of the two stumbled upon a small opening in the forest. He had green eyes and short light brown hair. He looked like a rocker guy, what with his emerald green eyes, worn leather jacket, ripped blue jeans. He confidence about him and a passion for saving people.

It was to the clearing he was tracking a werewolf that was terrorizing the local town, and in the world of hunting if it had a body count then it was their job to put it down. The thing is what he found was not a werewolf but a man sleeping in the middle....At night.....and there is a werewolf around!

'SHIT!!!!' he thought.

He ran into the clearing and fell to his knees next to the man, he needed to get him up and out of there before something bad happened. He shook the man and slapped him. “Dude what the hell! Wake the fuck up!” he hisses hurriedly. He then decided to check for a heartbeat. “Yeah you have a heart beat so you cant be dead” he mumbled.

He looks around. So far no sign of the monster. “I must of lost the thing! Damn it! Sammy going to be pissed!” He looked down at the man. 'He looks so peaceful sleeping there. But why isn’t he waking' he thinks to himself.

The man has black hair and soft skin. He wore a white dress shirt, Dress pants, and shoes that are so out of date they must have been hand-me-downs. He really couldn’t have been there long. The grass was green and he looked so young. Maybe in his late twenty’s to early thirty’s.

The other was going to get up and walk away but those lips drew him in like a beacon. So he did what he always does, he takes what he wants when he can, because he never knows when he will have a chance again.

He looked over the sleeping man one more time before he slowly lowering his lips to touch the others. He never kissed a man before, but he thought why not try. because he was asleep. And the odds of him waking up to the gentle kiss was highly unlikely. 

The sleeping Man's lips were cold and hard as stone. He sat up and pulled away from the thing laying below. “Who the hells leaves a statue so beautifully painted laying around in the middle of the forest?” 

As he got up to walk away the statue started to cough and sit up. The green eyed man jumped and took a few steps back. “Whoa! Dude not a statue!”

The man on the ground looked around, confusion written all over his face. He should be dead. Why wasn't he dead! “where...am..I” he tired to speak but his mouth was so dry. Worry written in his blue eyes.

“Your in a forest. At night. In Oregon...” The green eye man answered. 'why the hell am I here dealing with a statue that came to life when I could be hunting a werewolf!?' he thought to himself.

The blue eye man eyes widen as he looks up at the man in front of him. “who...are...you”

The green eyed man smirked. “Names: Dean Winchester! And you are?” he pretended to bow down.

“Castiel...”

Dean looked at the man still sitting on the ground. “Castiel that sounds like a mouthful. Can I just call you Cas?”

Castiel blushed and looked away 'He use to call me that....oh Damien where art thou?' Castiel thought, “I...rather...you...” 

Dean grabs his canister of water and tosses it down at Castiel. “hear drink first then we can get you some food and we can talk after that. Here is not a good place Cas”

“Don't..call..me...that.” He open it and took a swing of water. 

The water felt great going down his throat. It was like he hadn't had a drank in so long. 

“yeah yeah lets just go.” He helped the Castiel get up on his feet. But Castiel fell back on the ground. He couldn’t walk it was like his leg were out of shape and he couldn't feel his grace, yet knew it was still kinda there...

“Whoa I got you. Man you must have been knocked out for a while.” He threw Castiel arm over his shoulder and then helped him walk through the forest to the impala his baby.


End file.
